five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 90 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Battery Man
Short Summary Long Summary Makarov, being trapped, takes a seat and tries to think about why Fairy Law failed; despite the torture of seeing his comrades fight without his help. Since he cast the spell perfectly, it makes no sense for it to have failed. Makarov narrows it down to outside interference, but wonders who is capable of such a thing, briefly considering someone from Rakuen. Makarov then realizes that the spell wasn’t cancelled out, but absorbed, providing far worse implications for the 2nd. Absorbing is a far more dangerous and difficult task as opposed to canceling a spell. This means that someone will be able to take the energy of Fairy Law and use it against the 2nd, prompting Makarov to urge his ‘children’ to be careful. Lisanna, Ichiya, and Jenny face off against Quilge, who advises them to come at him at once if they want a chance. Jenny scowls at the arrogance, promising to wipe away his smug look. Ichiya poses, cheering for the spirit of Blue Pegasus. The Sternritter scowls at this, wanting to make the man suffer for behaving like a fool before him. Lisanna tries to take advantage by leaping forward with her Animal Soul: Cat and slashes at Quilge’s face. The Sternritter is able to avoid it, but is still grazed. Lisanna apologizes, but states she decided to take the initiative to save her master, and was irritated at the Sternritter talking. Quilge shakes in rage, infuriated that ‘garbage’ made him bleed, yelling that they’re done talking. He then Hirenkyaku forwards, surprising the Fairy Tail Wizard with his speed. Quilge tries to impale Lisanna with his spear, but Jenny uses Takeover: Machina Soul: Speed Form to match his speed and block the blade with her gauntlets. The Sternritter frowns at his Hirenkyaku being matched, calling it an unforgivable transgression. Jenny taunts him by asking him to forgive a pretty face like hers, with Quilge responding that there won’t be any beauty when he’s through with it. Jenny states that since her beauty was threatened, her comrades will respond, since beauty is serious business in Blue Pegasus. Ichiya agrees as he appears behind Quilge, having changed to his strong form. The Wizard nails the Sternritter with a Smiling Smash, earning a cry of pain from Quilge, who realizes his ribs would have been broken without Blut Vene. Quilge gets to his feet, cursing his opponents for hurting him. Jenny asks if Lisanna is okay, who gives an affirmative while admitting she couldn’t see the Sternritter coming. Jenny, giving a thumbs-up, says Mirajane would never forgive her if she let Lisanna get hurt. Ichiya steps up, claiming first blood. Quilge admits his miscalculation, promising not to repeat the mistake as he readies his spear. Ichiya shrinks to his original size, knowing that his Power Perfume only worked because Quilge was caught off guard, and it won’t work twice. The Wizard then pulls out a Power Perfume and a Fleet-Foot Perfume, and puts both in his nose to transform into his Twin Scents: Power and Speed Form. Quilge scoffs, seeing a weakness in the strategy, that of forcing the body to accommodate two different catalysts, knowing the body won’t last doing that. Quilge Hirenkyaku forwards and stabs at the group. Ichiya leaps over the spear while Jenny sends a roundhouse kick to decapitate her opponent. The Sternritter easily blocks with Blut Vene and floors Jenny with an elbow to the head. Lisanna sends repeated slashes, but they just bounce off. Quilge tries to stab at her, but Ichiya takes her place before speeding under and shattering the spear with an uppercut. Ichiya follows up by leaping off of Lisanna’s crossed arms and slamming a Meteor MEN into Quilge’s stomach to push him back, who is only spared from serious injury by Blut Vene. While Quilge reels in shock at needing Blut Vene for a ‘weakling’, Jenny thinks of how Ichiya’s flaws hide the Wizard’s true strength, adding that ‘hidden beauty’ puts at the top of Wizards, outside of Fairy Tail and the 10 Wizard Saints. Quilge curses Ichiya, prompting the Wizard to pose as he tells of how majesty and power founded the Blue Pegasus Guild, and how he is the physical manifestation of those traits, proclaiming the Pegasus hath taken flight. Quilge pushes up his glasses, admitting his opponents are harder to kill than expected. He draws his Spirit Weapon, the saber, and asks how long they can keep it up, with Lisanna answering confidently. Quilge grins, knowing they cannot, and admits to himself that Jose did guarantee his victory. He thinks that every Wizard here will gradually have their strength drained, and that was why there were no other Wizards in the Coalition Unit. He ends that train of thought, confident every Wizard there will soon be dead. Darui readies his Cleaver Sword, while wondering how Vergo will fight with a bamboo stick. He also points out the dumplings stuck to the Pirate’s face, and then making sure it’s the right cheek. Vergo then takes the dumplings, and eats them all in a single bite, even thanking the Ninja for pointing out that treat. Vergo asks what Darui was talking about, prompting the Ninja to repeat the question. Vergo admits his weapon is unconventional, but proceeds to demonstrate just how deadly it is in his hands. Vergo blows into the stick to fire a bullet right at his opponent, who quickly swings his body to the side to barely avoid the bullet, which explodes when it hits the ground. Not done, Vergo coats his hands and the stick in Haki, with the Cloud Ninja realizing how tough this will be. Vergo tells Darui not to underestimate a Donquixote Executive, with the Ninja retorting that he never did. Vergo opens the duel by vanishing with a Shave. Darui is barely able to leap backwards far enough to avoid the Demon Bamboo Pistol and block it with the Cleaver Sword. Vergo follows up with a barrage of Demon Bamboo Shoots. Darui quickly avoids them with Chakra-enhanced legs, gets to Vergo’s right and fires a Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Jutsu at the Ex-Marine. Vergo just coats his chest in Haki and shrugs it off, earning a curse from the Ninja. Vergo renews the offensive with a Tempest Kick, forcing Darui to duck. The Ninja realizes that since his opponent has Haki, he’ll be immune to most Ninjutsu. Plus the more powerful ones require two hands, which won’t be possible if he’s rushed. Deciding he has no choice, Darui rushes at Vergo, who holds his Bamboo stick to block the first strike. The Ninja forces himself forward to knee Vergo in the stomach, who is unable to block with his Haki. Darui tries to seize victory by swinging his Cleaver Sword at Vergo’s neck. The Ex-Marine is able to quickly block with one hand, and twirls the bamboo stick in the other before nailing Darui in the jaw with it. Vergo tries a Demon Bamboo, but Darui is able to duck under the potentially fatal blow. Darui asks if Haki is a manifestation of will, and Vergo confirms it. Darui grins at that, promising to make his sword strong enough to cut through Vergo’s will. The Ninja channels Lightning Chakra into his blade, saying enough concentrated can create a sharp edge by increasing vibration. Darui vows to cut through Haki, with Vergo inviting him to try. The Pirate leaps back and fires another bullet at Darui. Grinning, the Ninja swings his blade and cuts the bullet in half, surprising Vergo. Darui claims to have surpassed his opponent and rushes forward. Knowing his Haki can be cut; Vergo raises his bamboo stick to defend himself, cursing all the while. Darui yells at Vergo as he swings down his Cleaver to chop him in half. Vergo is able to block the swing, but his bamboo stick bends, much to his horror. He angrily thinks that as a Donquixote elite, he shouldn’t be having this much trouble. Vergo, angry that Darui called him just Vergo, yells that he is his superior and must be addressed as Mr. Vergo. With that, Vergo coats his knee in Haki and slams it into the Ninja’s stomach, earning a grunt of pain and blood from his mouth. Darui compliments how tough Vergo and his bamboo stick are. Vergo explains that thanks to the Donquixote connections in the Underworld, they had access to the best money can buy. Specifically, the bamboo stick came from the Iron Bamboo Forest, explaining its toughness. Vowing to crush his opponent, Vergo swings the bamboo, but Darui is able to keep blocking the strikes with the Cleaver Sword. The Ninja realizes Vergo is forcing him back to regain lost ground and the advantage. Trying to reverse that, Darui vows not to lose as he swings the Cleaver Sword, clashing with the bamboo stick to create a shockwave. Vergo calls the Ninja a fool who will regret the day he defied the Donquixote Family. Vergo leaps back and decides to show the Ninja his full strength, covering his entire body in Haki. Sasori easily maneuvers Hiruko’s tail to block all the speedy attacks from Hiyori and Lisa. He starts becoming concerned at their speed, knowing Hiruko wasn’t built for this. The Akatsuki reassures himself that the hard shell will protect him, requiring nothing short of Tsunade’s strength to shatter. He thinks that all he has to do is get one solid hit for the poison to go to work. The Ninja thinks of how much he hates drawn-out fights, having only made an exception to have his fun with Chiyo once. Lisa gets above and tries to Smash Haguro Tonbo down on the Ninja, but Sasori is barely able to block it with the tail before firing off waves of poisoned senbon from the puppet’s mouth. Lisa pulls her weapon away and twirls it in front of her to block all the needles. While Sasori admits it was impressive, he wonders why she didn’t dodge before realizing he lost track of his other opponent. Hiyori appears at his side and tries to decapitate Hiruko, but Sasori is able to leap back, puppet intact. While midair, Sasori sends the tail right at Hiyori, whose guard is down, prompting a curse from her. Lisa blocks the tail, and asks why Hiyori didn’t go for it. Hiyori rants that she wanted to end the fight by cutting his head off. Lisa states it wouldn’t have made a difference, confusing her fellow Vizard. Lisa sighs at Hiyori’s aggression, saying she’d be dead if it wasn’t for her, with Hiyori bristling at the insult. Lisa points out that the energy they’re sensing is coming from inside the form. Hiyori is surprised at that, thinking they were fighting a freak of nature. Sasori playfully pouts at the insult, claiming Hiruko is a work of art. These words prompt Lisa to realize that they’re fighting the puppet master, even identifying him as Sasori of the Red Sand. When Sasori asks, Lisa admits she read about him from the reports from the Summit Invasion, adding that a real Ninja should keep their existence hidden. Hiyori is surprised Lisa actually read the stuff, having only seen her with erotic manga. This prompts Lisa to explain that she did to avoid the riot act from Kensei. Sasori suggests getting back to the fight, not wanting to wait for an addition to his collection. Hearing those words, Hiyori asks if Sasori is a perv. Offended at the thought, Sasori explains that he wants to make them his Human Puppets. Lisa frowns at that, saying she would have preferred the other kind of ‘collection’. Sasori states their consent isn’t required, and he wouldn’t be much of a killer artist if it was. Lisa giggles at that, saying everything Sasori says is an innuendo. Hiyori yells her partner ever pointing that out, wondering what part was. Lisa tells Sasori he must be into some interesting things, prompting a sweat-drop from the puppet as he denies it. At that point, Sasori fires Hiruko’s hand like a torpedo and fires poisonous senbon all over like shrapnel. Hiyori and Lisa are able to avoid them by twirling their Shikai while desperately flying in evasive maneuvers, with all the surrounding grunts not so lucky. The barrage ends with the Soul Reapers still unharmed. While frustrated, Sasori admires their skill, thinking that they’d be great puppets while wondering if it was even possible to preserve a Soul Reaper. He calls them impressive, saying he loves it when his next chosen puppets struggle, with the difficultly acquired ones being his favorites. Lisa gives a perverted giggle, prompting Sasori to yell that it wasn’t even close to sexual. Lisa, giggling about the potential for innuendo, asks the Ninja what fantasies he has, earning an angry growl. Hiyori snaps and screams for the jokes and innuendos to stop, promising to end it. She pulls down her Hollow Mask, with Sasori grinning at the power he feels. Hiyori fires a Cero, telling her opponent to suck it. Knowing this bodes poorly, Sasori opens up Hiruko and leaps out right before the puppet shell is enveloped in the explosion. Hiyori pants about showing him, while Lisa comments she has no sense of humor. She states getting their enemy riled up enough to exhaust all his weapons was the plan, when she would go for the kill. Hiyori states that would take too long, and asks Lisa why she didn’t use her Hollow Mask. When Lisa returns the question, Hiyori answers that she wanted to take him out together. Lisa points out she was saving her energy for the several thousand other enemies. Hiyori brushes that off, assured their job is done, before freezing in horror. Sasori stands up, and gives a sad gaze at his shattered puppet, calling Hiruko one of his favorites. Sighing about winning and losing some, Sasori takes out two scrolls, explaining that he had hoped to stay comfortable inside Hiruko during the battle, not expecting direct involvement. He admits the Vizard girls are quite a challenge, but states he has plenty of puppets to make them struggle. Jose holds out his hand, and invites his opponents to come at him at once, saying that’ll give them a small chance. Love Flash Steps forward and tries to nail Jose with a Slam, Tengumaru. Jose simply catches the Shikai with one hand. Don Sai takes the opening with a Haki-covered Military Feet to the side, with Jose feeling that one. The Wizard responds by gathering Shade Magic and explodes it in a Dead Bomb that knocks his opponents away. Not letting up, Jose rushes Love with a Dead Sword. While Love is able to block it with Tengumaru, Jose tries to move his free arm at the Vizard. He’s forced to stop when he senses Sai coming at him with his pole’s blade, so his free hand grabs the pole. Jose taunts them to do better, prompting Sai to angrily promise to wipe away that smile. Jose assures them they’ll fall long before that before forcing both back and unleashing a Dead Wave. This forces Sai and Love to scramble, with the latter in awe at their opponent’s physical and magical strength. Deciding he’s not done yet, Love twirls Tengumaru, lights it on fire, and swings forward a Hifuki no Koduchi. With a dark chuckle, Jose holds out his hand. Instead of Shade Magic, Jose uses a Negative Charge that makes the fireball completely vanish. Jose cackles that the power feels amazing. Love states that wasn’t a technique from his World, or like any Jutsu or Spell he’s seen. Sai then realizes that Jose ate Devil Fruit, and accuses him of interrupting Fairy Law. Jose cackles and admits it, saying he learned from his mistakes to become the strongest wizard. He reveals that when he was recruited, he ate the Charge-Charge Fruit to become a Battery Man, which means he can take any energy to make it his own power. Jose explains that since he’s a Wizard, absorbing Magic is easy, and he just has to concentrate to steal it from anywhere within his range. He even calls himself invincible in the Magic-filled Fiore. Love realizes that Jose can absorb his energy, and that’s what the Wizard tried to do with his free hand earlier. Jose admits that absorbing other energies is more difficult, and he has to be real close to do that. Sai realizes that Fruit would have been useless for anyone from the Pirate World, admitting Konton was smart to give it to him. Jose calls himself the ultimate weapon for the Coalition’s Fiore Army, boasting victory is guaranteed with him. The Wizard explains that he set up a Charging Station over the battlefield and has been growing stronger since before the battle, revealing that he is stealing everyone’s Magic Power. While it is a slow process, Jose states every wizard on the battlefield is growing weaker, claiming that one by one the weakest will fall, and then it will go up the power levels until only the strongest wizard is left, Makarov. Sai is horrified at the level of hate Jose holds for Makarov. Jose then goes on a mad tirade about how Makarov took his fame and powers, vowing to take his life after making him see all his comrades die one by one. Sai asks about the Coalition Wizards, but Jose reveals that there are no Coalition Wizards in his Unit, saying he wouldn’t make the mistake of wasting grunts. Love twirls Tengumaru, deciding to skip the bad guy gloating and make the most of his time limit. Trying raw strength, Love slams a Tsuchi Bukatsu Koduchi into the ground to split it in half and send a shockwave. Jose laughs, calling this an attack not worth avoiding, and slams his foot into the ground, canceling the attack with his own shockwave. With a demonic grin, Jose sends a Dead Wave that overwhelms and envelops Love, prompting a yell of concern from Sai. Love reveals himself to be injured, but still ready to fight, although his Hollow Mask has fallen off. Sai rushes forward, and coats his leg in Haki; confident he can fight the man since he has no Energy. Sai attacks with Drill Dragon Nail, but Jose grabs the foot, asking if they thought he only drained energy. With a Negative Charge, Jose instantly weakens Sai, and then explains that he can drain life force if he has physical contact. Sai, cursing, kicks Jose in the arm to release him, then getting some distance. Starting to feel the drain, Sai mutters at their situation. Jose cackles as he gathers a massive amount of Shade Magic, saying their fates were sealed with him as an opponent. Telling them to drop dead, Jose gathers a meteor-sized sphere, with Love and Sai looking down in defeat, admitting their loss. Jose tosses the Dead Meteor at Love and Sai, enveloping the entire area around them. With a maniacal laugh, Jose declares his power is limitless. Gajeel runs to the battle and notices the explosion, snarling that his former master should enjoy it before he stops him. Omake: Happy Birthday, Crazyfan. The entire cast cheers a “Happy Birthday” for their guest. Crazy fan grins, thanking everyone for doing this for him. Cue the round of sweat-drops, who think they only did this because of the ND2014 pecking order. The author states he always treats fans well, with the cast bemoaning their slave-like treatment. ND states he couldn’t think of a better gift than letting Crazy fan have a chance to hang with the main cast. CF expresses appreciation at the treatment. Monkey D. Luffy speaks up, curiously asking why he’s called Crazy fan, with Natsu also curious. Ichigo and Naruto then observe the fan wearing the official FWW t-shirt and a FWW hat. Realizing the obvious, the smarter Acts question why their dumber comrades even asked. Appearing Characters Makarov Dreyar Lisanna Strauss Jenny Realight Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki Quilge Opie Darui Vergo Sasori Hiyori Sarugaki Lisa Yadōmaru Love Aikawa Don Sai Jose Porla Gajeel Redfox Omake: Crazy fan ND2014 Monkey D. Luffy Natsu Dragneel Naruto Uzumaki Ichigo Kurosaki Abilities Magic * Take Over ** Animal Soul *** Cat ** Machina Soul *** Speed Form *Perfume Magic ** Power Perfume ** Fleet-Foot Perfume * Shade Magic ** Dead Bomb ** Dead Sword ** Dead Wave ** Dead Meteor Jutsu * Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Quincy Powers * Hirenkyaku * Blut Vene Haki Devil Fruit * Charge-Charge Fruit Puppets * Hiruko Zanpakuto * Haguro Tonbo (鉄漿蜻蛉, Iron Drink Dragonfly) * Tengumaru Six Powers * Shave * Demon Bamboo ** Demon Bamboo Pistol ** Demon Bamboo Shoots * Tempest Kick * Iron Bamboo Forest Hollow Powers * Cero Weapons * Cleaver Sword Techniques * Smiling Smash * Meteor Men * Military Feet * Hifuki no Koduchi (火吹の小槌, Fire-Blowing Gavel) * Tsuchi Bukatsu Koduchi * Negative Charge * Charging Station * Drill Dragon Nail Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 89 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The True Beginning Next Chapter: Chapter 91 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Break Out Category:Kunugi Town Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign